Heart Without A Beat
by weepingalpacacupcake
Summary: Ever wonder what Soul Evan's backstory is but you don't want to read the manga? Well, here it is. A backstory of Soul Evans that I thought of before I read the manga.
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the downtown streets in the glorious city of death. My stark white hair rubbed against my forehead from the gentle breeze. I put my hands in my pockets and looked over at the long closed down stores that were once bright and full of life, but since closed from the kishin eggs that roamed this side of town freely and without regulation. I looked down. Honestly I didn't know why there was any kishin eggs, killing humans and then consuming their souls seemed so inhuman. Then again, many of the kishin eggs are created by witches.

I sighed and looked back at the shops silently wondering whether they would open again, or if they would just turn to sand like everything surrounding the city, forever forgotten, without any mourning or remembrance of the people that made the shops so lively nearly eleven years ago. I shook my head and looked back at the street. I didn't want to have to think about that anymore. After all, the kishin eggs that massacred the city so long ago is what causes my troubled soul to this day.

Ever since the day of the massacre, the academy students never put their guard down seeing as an outbreak of kishin eggs could happen anytime, and there is always students looking to kill a kishin egg before it gets out of hand, killing everyone and becoming a full fledged kishin. There has only been one of those, and no one wants another. Rumor has it that after the kishin egg massacre Lord Death has never left the death room to ensure a bloodbath like that never happens again. But then again, those are just rumors and everyone knows rumors are not the most reliable source of information. I sighed and looked at the sky, the setting sun laughing down at my pathetic being. I knew it was directed towards me seeing as I overthink everything. I quivered and looked down again trying to ignore the laughter coming from the sun and let out a sigh.

I shook my head and looked down again and kicked a small rock that was seemingly insignificant. I watched as it flew away from my foot and hit the pavement in the middle of the road and sit there basking in the sun. I could feel the temperature slowly dropping and I wrapped the yellow jacket I got from my father around myself tighter. I took a breath of the cold, crisp air and felt it crawl down my throat and enter my lungs. ' _Soon I'll be there.. only a block now.'_ I silently thought. My tongue escaped the prison behind my teeth and licked licked my lips even though they would get more chapped than they already were.

I looked around for the building I wanted to enter then after a bit of searching I spotted my target and crept over wanting to finish what I came to do and dreading spending even more money, especially on something like flowers. When I got to the small shop I stopped in front of it and my eyes crept up the only functional building left. The layout of the shop was the exact same as it was before. A simple green canopy over the door with pink lace and gold chains that held up a wooden sign that had three simple words, "Death Vegas Floral". Death city was often referred to as Death Vegas because Las Vegas is nearby, and many tourists come to see the real life grim reaper, Lord Death, as if he is some tourist attraction waiting for people to come, stare and laugh and for children to place their sticky grubby hands on him. Death Vegas Floral is the only flower shop in Death City because no flower shop owner in their right mind would ever want to import flowers to a desert where people don't care about flowers anyways. But in all honesty, I was thankful it is there because if it was not, I would have to grow my own flowers and I can't keep plants alive for anything. I finally walked into a flower shop and the green door gave a satisfying _ding_ as I entered.

The flower shop was bright and full of life, as a flower shop should be. There was a large fridge of flowers in plastic bags to my left, and to my right was corridors of flowers in pots, and even some fake flowers. My feet started moving without my consciousness knowing in a pattern that had happened every year before. After a few seconds of walking without consent, I realized what I was doing but it was too late. I walked face first into a ficus tree and the small potted tree and I face planted into the cold floor with a loud shatter. I laid there for a few seconds contemplating my life choices when I heard the gentle tap of footprints coming near me.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice came. I looked up blinking away the dirt and saw a young girl in a light green apron and a blue spring dress even though it was the middle of autumn. She had straight, light brown hair that matched her eyes that had a distinct sparkle to them and just by looking at her I knew she saw the world in bright colors. She has a name tag that read " _Death Vegas Floral"_ under which said " _Emi"._ She reached out her hand to help me stand back up. I grabbed her hand and pulled myself up and brushed myself off.

"Thanks" I said in a ragged tone. I was surprised when my voice sounded scraggly. I haven't talked for a few days so my once soft voice sounded so rough. I cleared my throat trying to clear out the fog that seemed to be lodged there. I quickly looked down at the floor realizing I had been staring at her. She nodded and walked back to the cash register to get a broom to clean the mess I made. The bright flowers pulled my eyes over to force me to look at what caused my embarrassment moments earlier. I walked over to a bright red flower with golden yellow tips for petals. I touched one of its eight petals gently, I noticed it was soft like a kitten. I looked over at Emi and cleared my throat again to be sure I had a smooth voice once again

`"Do you have any tulips with a similar pattern?" I asked in my now back to normal voice.

"No sir.. we don't have any tulips in October. They grow only in the spring." she replied in a sweet voice with the slightest hint of passive aggression. She walked back over with a broom and dustpan then started sweeping the dirt and shards of pottery.

"Alright." I responded "Thanks anyways ma'am… would you like me to help clean up?" I asked and walked back over.

"Oh no it's quite alright." she said sweetly. "besides, this is part of my job." she smiled softly. I nodded and started walking looking for flowers. I was hoping to find red and gold flowers. After all, red was mom's favorite color, or at least that's what I remember.I walked down an isle of flowers engulfed by the bright colors and smells. I kept walking not finding an interest in any of them. I walked down a different isle blooming with orchids, carnations, chrysanthemums, and every other funeral flower that was available in the small shop. I let out a sad sigh and walked over to the shelf and after a few minutes grabbed two blood red roses with a stem of small white gladiolus flowers that next to the rose, tied on with a blue ribbon that stuck out like a sore thumb. I paid for the flower, tree, and a brand new pot for the tree I broke and left the small shop.

I looked at the dark sky. By now the sun had set and the moon rose. There wasn't blood spilling from its stark white teeth showing that no blood had been spilt today, and not a single human, kishin egg, or witch was killed. I continued walking down the empty road slowly taking each step as if there were irons on my feet holding me down. Adjusting the impossibly heavy tree, I looked around at the city that was slowly, turning off and shutting down.

"I really should go home. Maka is probably wondering where I went." I mumbled allowed. I took one last look around the fading city and start walking back home to my apartment in the middle of the city of death.


	2. Chapter 2

The piano sat, old and dusted, in the middle of the room as always. Silent and eerie, awaiting the day that someone would sit at it and begin to play with soft, attentive hands once again. The piano was sad, sitting alone waiting for anyone, anything to come and press its keys. Playing this musical instrument softens the pain and increases the joy; however, when I play it is quite the the contrary. It brings me to my past, constantly being a reminder of my previous life, that which I locked away in the deepest, darkest part of my mind. Never to let go, never to see the light of day out of the box above my neck and behind my nose.

Black and red tiles in a checkered pattern laid under the illustrious piano. The white candles burned a soft blue flame dripping wax onto the black candle holders and onto the floor. The jazz song still played on the gramophone, broken, and staticky. The little Ogre sat snapping his fingers on the chair that was close to the small table. The creature has rather long arms and black fingernails. He has a noticeably long, large nose, and completely white almond-shaped eyes. There appears to be a black mask around his eyes. He also has a wide, eerie smile and sharp teeth.

I walked in the small room through the only door in a black suit with thin white stripes, and a bold red tie. I looked around the familiar room, boredom glossed over my eyes.

Happy birthday to you," The Ogre sang with a smug smile on his face. "Happy Bir-" I looked over at the napping demon of the piano room slightly annoyed

"It's not my birthday" I said very cold and lacking emotion. I was mentally exhausted and the thought of arguing with a red man in a suit was not appealing.

The Ogre ignored my wearisome comment. "-thday dear Souly. Happy Birthday to you!" I frowned when I realized he wasn't planning on ceasing. A smirk crept across his face when he saw I had finally figured it out. "How old are you now, Soul? Aren't you sixteen now? So close to being an adult, yet far from being able to deal with your past like an adult" The red creature shook his head. "At least you have your piano don't you? Or can you not even handle that?"

"I never asked you." I declared getting slightly nervous and realizing he wouldn't let me be for a while. I started walking away not wanting to talk to the red creature anymore, hoping he might just let me go.

"Oh don't go so fast Soul." He hopped up and followed me and grabbed my hand "You didn't even blow out your birthday candles yet!" He pulled my arm down to his level forcing me to bend over. "Come, boy." He said with a smirk and walked me to the table. I sat at the table wanting to leave, but knew I wouldn't be able to until the Ogre allowed.

"What do you want?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Oh no need to be so harsh! You really are an immature child." He chuckled. He snapped his fingers and a white cake appeared. It had small, light pink flowers bunched up at the top with six lit candles surrounding them. The little ogre let it sit for a while then slammed a kitchen knife into the cake and it started oozing bright red blood everywhere and even started dripping onto my pants. I gagged and covered my mouth with my hands at the sight.

"Have you not seen blood before?" The red creature asked with a smirk "I thought you were a scythe and could handle things like that."

The terrible jazz music slowly grew louder and louder. I could feel sweat start to form on my forehead, beading up soon going to roll down my face. My heart was beating rapidly, if I still had one in the cave I call a chest. I couldn't even hear his snickering the jazz grew so loud. The little ogre started growing bigger, he stood up and towered over me until all I could see was his bright white eyes and peerless smile. He spoke but I couldn't hear it with my ears from the jazz, but I felt it in my soul.

"It's over for you Soul, there's nothing you can do. You're all alone, no one will care. Everyone will slowly leave you. You're alone, it's over."

I jolted up with the words echoing in my head. I was once again in my room in the small apartment I rent with my meister. The ogre was my doubts and fears, hidden away deeper inside of me; scratching the inside of my soul longing to come out and expose itself to the light. The ogre was the part of me that would only survive if I did, but still yearned to tear my mind to pieces and pry me apart. I have to get rid of it, so I guess sometimes to stay alive you've got to kill your mind. I close my eyes and let it bury me alive, consuming my mind. Blood ran down it's hands, nearly done, nearly accomplished its goal of seeing blood; my blood. I'm suspended in this futile test with a ruthless examiner watching. Something I won't forget, it's all about my forehead, and how it is a door that holds back contents that makes Pandora's box contents look non-violent.

I lie back down and shut my eyes to sleep. The last smile I saw from tonight's tremor haunted my mind. Seeing the smirk sent chills down my back, I tried to ignore it and sleep but I couldn't hide what I saw lurking in the dead of night. It wouldn't let me sleep I guess I'll just sleep when I'm dead because it seems the dark isn't taking prisoners tonight.

After what felt like years the sun finally came up, still drooling and sleepy from last night. Why the sun is sleepy is beyond me, hell it's a sun it shouldn't even have a damn face. The sun will save me for one whole day, but when it goes into it's grave I won't be safe from the tremors as my shadow grows with my fears and I just can't hide.

I sat up suddenly feeling almost free from the haunting tremors and almost in a better mood. I swung my legs over the bed and slid on my manly bunny slippers. Hey, it's not my fault Black Star thought it would be the most hilarious thing to get me for Christmas last year. Besides, they are very comfortable on hardwood floors, and only my meister, Maka knew about them. Then again, we both know weird things about each other. Another example would be, a few months ago I mentioned how a lamp looked nice. Now she teases me that I have a "thing" for lamps and thinks that's why I never go out with anyone, because they're not a lamp. In all honesty I thought it was that simple.

"SOOUUUL!" I heard the familiar voice shout. "YOU HAD BETTER NOT STILL BE ASLEEP WE HAVE TO GO!" The blonde practically screamed. I quietly chuckled. She was always so uptight about getting to school on time. The manly bunny slippers came off my feet along with my sweatpants and old t-shirt I used as pajamas, then on went the clothes I typically wore. Orange shirt, leather jacket, brown pants? Check, check, and check. Everything was in in the right spot as it should be. I slightly shook my head, that sounded like something Kidd would say. I've probably spent too much time around him, but I don't really care if his OCD wore off on us. The OCD was getting much better, maybe that's where it went; rubbing off on all of us. I got dressed and walked out and into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Eventually, my meister and I got to the academy and not too long after walking through the grand academy doors we were called to the death room.

"Ah, hello? Is this thing on? I can't tell it's impossible to know if it is or not." Came the familiar squeaky reaper voice. "Oh the light is on? What a weird way to know if the speaker is on... you do not tell me this every day! Anyways, would Maka Albarn and Soul Evans please come to the Death Room? Thank you." Following that was a satisfying _click_. I looked over at my meister then we walked to the Death Room to see exactly why the reaper wanted to see us.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka and I walked past the multiple guillotines leering above the walkway. No sign they would fall, no sign they'd stay hoisted in the air. I made a mental note to always be aware of them, like I always did. We got past the guillotine blades and to the middle of the room. Lord Death was standing by the mirror as alway, and death scythe stood by him with a slight scowl on his face like always.

"Hiya!" Said the reaper in his typical silly vice. It was incredibly annoying but I dared not say anything in fear for my life. "I'm guessing the two of you are wondering what I have called you down here for."

The two of us nodded in almost perfect unison.

"Well, seeing as the two of you need just a witch's soul for Soul," he let out a slight chuckle. "To become a death scythe, me and Spirit decided it's time for you two to go on a mission for a witch's soul again." I slightly smiled knowing that I'd finally be able to be a death scythe.

"Where is the witch?" Maka asked. I could tell she was trying to hide her excitement for the mission.

"Jackson, Wyoming." Spirit said slightly glaring at me, even though he's the adult between the two of us and isn't supposed to be so immature. Lord Death gave a nod in agreement. Maka looked at me, and I her.

"Alright let's go then." I said with far less enthusiasm as her. She grabbed my arm and ran out of the Academy. Then we started walking out to the train station.

After a some time of silent walking, my meister and I got to the train station. I usually said very little unless there was a point to it nowadays, so my silence didn't stun her. After buying the tickets, we boarded the train. I chose a window seat and maka sat by me.

"You've been quiet." Maka stated. I looked over at her caught off guard. I had thought she found my silence normal. I slightly looked away hoping her glare would break, of course it didn't. Maka was stubborn and obviously determined to get an answer from me whether I liked it or not.

"Have I?" I said then looked at her still off guard. The small spheres in my head trailed over to her again and I was looking at her once again. "I usually don't say much anyways." I said with a hint of a smug attitude. The blonde puffed up her cheeks.

"Well excuse me I was just wondering if anything was wrong." She said and leaned back in her seat. "You've been waiting years to become a death scythe and all you can do is sit in silence as if we're in some fancy party. And asking if your friend is okay is something friends do but I guess you don't even care that I'm concerned about you." She said with an eye roll. I responded with a quiet grunt. I didn't give a response other than looking at the floor of the train not wanting to anger her more.

After a long train ride we finally got to Wyoming in one piece, lately there had been a few train hijackings so arriving without needing to fight was a relief. Black Star probably would've been disappointed, however thankfully this wasn't a group mission.

Once we left I grabbed a map and put on my sunglasses, it may be far less hot here but it seems like the sun sure as hell shines brighter. Something about the map seemed off and I couldn't put my finger on it. I then turned the map around realizing I was holding it upside down like a total idiot.

"Stupid square states." I muttered to myself incredibly annoyed at my foolishness. Maka walked over and looked at the map moving it down a bit with her pointer finger.

"So where is this witch even supposed to be?" She asked and looked up at me. Slowly her joyful expression went a bit dark and she slightly tilted her head with a hint of confusion on her face. "Since when were you so tall? I thought I was taller than you!" She exclaimed then I shook my head no.

"I've been taller than you for about a month now." I said then yawned bored. All Maka gave in response was a slight pout. "I think we should go here." I pointed to the center of the city. "Then we can ask around and branch out from there. Soon enough we'll be able to figure out where the witch is." Maka nodded in approval.

"That's probably the fastest way to find it since we don't have an exact location on the witch." She grabbed my hand and turned to leave.

"Hey I'm supposed to be dragging you around!" I said then chuckled. Maka shrugged and kept walking.

After what seemed to be forever Maka and I finally got some leads on where the witch might be.

"So where is this factory?" I asked Maka.

"It's on the very edge of town. At least, that's what the old man had said." Maka responded. I nodded and started walking with Maka. She started walking ahead, and I watched in a not creepy way, more of an admiring her as a partner way. Her cape flapped in the wind, she looked cute, but dangerous. Any guy would be happy to date her, she was strong and determined, but kind and intelligent. I do tease her quite a lot, but she does it right back, and it's more of a friendly teasing. I chewed my cheek a bit then decided to break the silence.

"So I bet it's exciting to be a death scythe wielder soon." She slightly looked back at me and a small smile got on the crack of her mouth. She looked ahead again.

"Yeah I guess. My scythe isn't too excited so I'm starting to think that it's not as exciting as some make it out to be." I smiled at her obvious sarcasm.

"I never said I wasn't excited. Besides if I wasn't I'd be chilling at home probably eating pizza." I walked up next to her and went the same pace as her.

"Ah huh, yeah sure scythe boy." She started walking faster.

"Scythe boy ? That's a new one. I'd probably go with scythe man because I'm definitely the manliest man." I smirked and caught up to her again.

"There's no way you're even close to the manliest man. Hell, you're barely manly. Have you even seen the bunny slippers in your room?" She started jogging.

"Those don't count they were from Black Star. You saw him give them to me!" I started jogging as well.

"I'm sure it's some conspiracy, you definitely asked him for them sou you could still look cool." She full out ran.

"You know I wouldn't want bunny slippers! I only wear them because they're comfy." I ran after her.

"Soul you're a terrible liar." She ran faster. Agreed to disagree. There are many things I lie about, even to my meister Maka.

"Oh yes, just like how I'm a liar when I say I don't have a thing for lamps. You know, just because I can transform into an inanimate object doesn't mean I have feelings for inanimate objects." I ran up to her once again then ran faster than her, and passed her by only a few feet. Hey, two can play that game.

"Don't lie to me scythe boy, I see how you look at lamps." She giggled and ran up to me and passed me. I didn't give a response other than a laugh because at this point the two of us were sprinting.

It was the mini arguments we had similar to that one is what made our partnership so special. Maka is the light on a dark path for me, she brought the color to my monotone life. She was my other half, as a weapon and meister should be. Someday I will tell her what she means to me, but for now it is time to keep a secret.

After some time of silent running we get to the south side of the city. I slow down to a walk again and look around for the factory.

"There." Maka said. She pointed up to a factory. It loomed taller than any other building. The walls were crumbling and it appeared to be willing to give way any minute. A majority of the windows were completely smashed, and there was shambles of wood around the ground on the outside from the cornice around the top of the building. A majority of the frames around the windows had crumbled over time, making the dreary building look like a place they would put at a morgue.

"So that's where the witch is." I said and looked at Maka. "Nothing like the pumpkin Blair lived in." I sighed and transformed. "Let's go." She caught my handle and nodded. She walked into the factory, both of us unaware of what type of witch we would encounter, nor her abilities or power.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone has fears, it can be anything from the dark, monsters, to even past tremors in your life. Saying you don't have a fear is a lie. The human mind is fantastic, protecting the rest of the body with fears, hopes, and dreams. This mind people keep behind their face is what brings these terrors. Even from birth humans have instincts, breathing, eating, and knowing dangers. Memories, humans have those as well. Most people talk about memory as if it were a thing they have, like bad eyes or a good head of hair. But your memory doesn't exist in the way a part of your body exists, but it's not a "thing" you can touch. It's a concept that refers to the process of remembering. When a person remembers something, The electrical firing of a pulse across the gap triggers the release of chemical messengers called neurotransmitters. This causes the brain to release endorphins or norepinephrine. All of this put together is what makes a fear, memories, instinct, hopes, dreams, hell even a stupid science lesson about memory can later cause a human to have fears, in a giant cause and effect mess of the chaos theory.

Have you ever been trapped in your mind? Caught in the constant back and forth between what is and what isn't. What is real and what isn't, what's good or what's bad, what is your fault and what isn't. No, not the over glorified kind of back and forth depression that every middle school child and high schooler has when they have a bad day. I mean the kind of back and forth, up and down that roots deep inside you. The kind that wraps around you and forces you down in the ground. The kind that's clawing away at your skin, tearing it to shreds as you're pulled down the whole way, pulling you down into the depths of the night to never be heard or seen again. It tells you you're okay, because you're engulfed completely in it, unable to go up or down, and nothing can get to you anymore. If you struggle its grip tightens digging into your skin. Eventually you just let go and relax, dwelling in the dark, thinking it's where you'll stay forever; accepting your fate. Then, once you finally think you're safe, a noose ties around your neck and before you know it, what you once thought was your safe haven, what you thought you never could escape, let's go.

The inside of the factory looked exactly like one would think it was, a factory from the 20's. Long tables where people worked, and assorted machines. There was black along the walls that showed the machines had run at one point, and ran on coal. The black stains gave the building an eerie look and definitely looked to be where a witch might live.

The only sound in the entire building with the clicking of our shoes on the cold floor. The sound echoed throughout the room, alerting the witch of our whereabouts if our souls already hadn't done so. Debris and dirt was scattered across the floor so much so that our shoes left footprints. The air was dry and cold. I wanted to go back home and hide under the covers for about a month even though I would probably die of heat stroke. Hell, at this point it would be a nice way to go down, if puking my guts out is a nice way to make my exit.

My meister seemed to be eager to find the witch, she appeared to be; skipping maybe? I've never understood girls myself, they seem to either be psycho killers, that lick the bloody knife they used for a murder, or a dolled up, over painted cake. There seems to be absolutely no in between.

"The witch is that way." Maka stated while pointing off down a dark alley. "I can sense her soul." She looked over at me and her bright blonde pigtails swung back and forth slightly and her green eyes had a sparkle of excitement. "Transform so you don't have to last second." She said then smiled. I nodded and transformed and of course she grabbed my snath and spun me around. "Alright Soul, let's go kick witch ass." She smirked almost a bloodthirsty grin, and ran down the hallway.

As the walls passed us they seemed to become a blur. The fallen gray beams began mixing with the dark wall becoming a swirl of brown and gray. Chords from the ceiling that once held lights, appeared to be part of the stone ceiling. This often happens when I am a scythe since I don't have defined eyes, but definitely never this early or this intense.

While I was dwelling in my thoughts, Maka abruptly stopped. We must be where the witch is. I looked around to take in the surroundings as best as I could. Unfortunately I wasn't able to see close to any of the room considering that I currently had the sight equivalent to a ninety year old man's. From what I could see, there was tall windows with brown window sills, along with poles holding up the ceiling. Other than that, everything was pretty much a blur.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't a weapon meister team, let me guess you're here for my soul." a sly voice came. I felt my meister spin me around then get in a battle stance.

"Oh yes witch, I'll see you in hell." Maka ran at the witch to begin the fight.


	5. Chapter 5

A fight is a beautiful, yet terrifying thing. The back and forth of blades, the dance and exchange of fighting knowledge; even the sparks sent from the blades as they clash. Adrenaline pumping through your veins like lead. And all senses are amplified to the point where any other past experiences are forgotten, and all that's left is your instincts and will to live.

Maka swung my blade. The witch threw a ball of magic. Back and forth, I was a part of the fight, but not in the way that Maka was. I needed her, she needed me, we were doing this fight together and I helped her swing a more powerful slice than she could with simply an ordinary scythe. However, the bond between us was not fully connected yet, we had not resonated our souls yet. This was the fight to end all fights, this is the fight whereafter I can proudly say 'I am a death scythe' not for popularity or superficiality. This is to show that despite all odds, we were able to be a team through the end.

Then it all stopped, had we won? No, I couldn't hear Makas shouts of glee, I couldn't feel the warmth of her hand on the rod of my scythe. I transformed back into my human form and seconds turned into hours, minutes into days. I felt my blood start to surge again, pumping through my veins sloshing around as blood does. I was far from my meister, I didn't immediately see her. I looked around for my meister and saw her up ahead laying in a pool of her own blood. I wanted to scream, anything but my reaction time was slow and I started running over. My feet felt as though they were cement, my breath chilled to nearly ice. I wanted to get to her faster, but I had been flung across the room. I should have been more in the fight, I should've tried harder to give her the upper hand. I had failed, I failed to help her win, I failed to keep her safe and I am losing the last person in my life that I truly care about, the last person that cares about me back.

I got to my blonde meister and slid down on the floor by her and carefully hoisted her up. Her head fell back, unconscious.

"M.. Maka please, are you okay? Maka wake up I can't fight without you, I…. I can't live without you!"  
My crimson eyes filled with tears, I wasn't in love with Maka, but it was a bond stronger than love. Loyalty, admiration, she is genuine, even when I get a Maka chop to the head. And now it's all gone, I'll never see Maka again because I am just an incompetent fighter.

"Let this be a lesson to you." A cold voice said. I looked over at the witch. "Don't ever mess with the great witch Mabaa again." The witch had a tall hat that had red eyes and a Jack-o-lantern like mouth. She wore a long black robe that was held together by many safety pins, and covered all of her face but one blood red eye, and she was quite short, not much taller that a ten year old child. She flied out of the open window showing no further interest in me.

My eyes wandered back down to my dying meister, and all I could do was sit paralyzed watching in horror with not a single clue on what to do next. This was sending flashes of images that I had buried deep down in my memory, to a long forgotten box never to be seen again, until now.

Blood everywhere, splattered on the walls, pooled around the bodies of the people I love most. Seeping deep into the carpets and trapped in the furniture. Stench entered my nose and triggered chemicals in my brain telling me to run. Pulling every ounce of my being away, but I couldn't run. Their blood was on my hands, their deaths were caused by me when I was one of the people they should've been able to trust most.

walking down the path that lead home with some small chatting that he and I had together


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Evans.

My name, I heard it in my head, around me in the dark.

Soul Evans.

Again, but it wasn't my voice. Perhaps someone was calling to me.

"Soul"

I heard it again loud and clear. It came from a soft, caring voice that was smooth like honey, but stern like a rock. I felt silk on my fingertips and smelled cinnamon rolls. Off in the distance I heard the sweet sound of violin music.

"Soul it's time to wake up." I heard the voice again. I remembered where I was. My eyes fluttered open and above me I saw a kind figure in her late 30's. In the room was a small piano, a real one, but not quite a grand piano or anything near the size of one. I sat up and smiled.

"Happy birthday Soul." My mother said to me and smiled. "Come this way." she said. and scooped me up out of my bed. I yawned and leaned against her and she took me out if the room and downstairs to the living room where a piano was sitting. "We promised a piano for you when you turned eight, so there it is."

A smile came across my face and I hugged my mother.

"Thank you momma." I said then climbed out of her arms and walked to the magnificent instrument. I reached out and touched the cold wood and my fingertips tingled in sensation waiting to play on its keys.

Cold and cruel, soft and light hearted, silent and mysterious. All are ways to describe the ivory, wire, and wood piece on my white carpet. The piano can be whatever you make of it, it can be a way to hurt. It can be a way to bring people together or tear them apart. The expectations from everyone who hear it are high, as the greats like Beethoven and Frederic Chopin to even Elton John. All standards set by the greats that can't possibly be compared to an eight year old. The overwhelming and impossible to reach standard was overwhelming.

Could I ever be up there? Would anyone remember me as one of the greats decades after my passing? I had to. Not because of a simple piano birthday present, not even because I wanted to. Because all of my family members are respected musicians, hired for the fanciest parties. The most astounding plays. Our fortune was brought upon us by the music and talent bestowed on our family. My brother was already on that path of greatness that our family led him down, that which I haven't seen in myself yet. The greatness that cast a shadow on anyone else, the greatness I had to live up to.

After pondering my thoughts for what seemed like days I sat down at the piano and placed my hands on it and began to play River Flows in You By Yiruma (A/N: the song is the link at the top of the chapter) it's a beautiful and powerful song that I could never show its full beauty. I messed up and ruined the speed and came nowhere near playing what I wanted to be heard. Eventually I stopped and looked over at my mother.

She smiled slightly at me. "It can use some work," she said "but I'm sure you'll get it eventually." I nodded and hopped off the bench and walked over. "I need to go get some work done so you can practice if you want or play outside if you want." She ruffled my hair and walked off.

I looked back at the looming piano and walked out of the room, out of the house to the back yard. Our yard is quite large, we have a underground pool, a trampoline, and lots of games around like a net for volleyball and other games that require a net.

I passed all of that. I had no interest in silly games or going swimming. I'd rather walk a trail in the woods behind the house. Away from music, away from the piano, and most definitely away from the music career I had to peruse.

I'm not against being a pianist, I'm just terrified that I can never live up to what is expected, and that I would run the family name into the ground.

This is a lot for someone who isn't in the pre-teen age range to think about, but it's also a lot for a toddler to be expected to play canon in D.

I approached the woods and stopped just before the first row of trees. I've gotten lost in the woods before, but I'm almost always with my brother Wes. Well, today is different. I'm finally eight so I'll be fine alone.

I then went into the dark woods ready to take on the world, unaware of what is to come.


	7. Chapter 7

The forest is never a good place for a young child. However, I was so young that I had yet to realize that. From the tallest of trees, to the shortest moss, I marveled at it all. There was so much beauty, so many colors and not just the burning white and black of a piano. Every time I came back here, with or without anyone else all I could do was look in awe at the magnificent woods. There was so many sounds and sights to take in, the songs coming from all the birds, the crickets chirping a melody. I could even faintly hear a nearby stream flowing through the woods. The trees loomed high above me and created small holes of light shining down on the ground. The deep red color of some mushrooms nearby contradicted all the greens and browns surrounding me. The area around me smelled of rain and there was a gentle breeze. Definitely the perfect day to play out in the woods.

I started walking again and I noticed there was some rocks scattered on the path. Naturally, I had to walk on them and avoid the 'lava' on the ground. I smiled and hopped from rock to rock without a care in the world. After a while of skipping there was no rocks left to be seen. I let out a sigh and jumped into the lava. To my surprize however, I was able to walk on it as if it was just normal rocks, so I happily continued on my way.

Skipping through the forest is one of my favorite things to do. You can go anywhere, do anything, and see anything you want. Everything is so peaceful and calm and there is never anyone around to tell you where to go, what to do, and most of all, what to play on the piano.

After a few hours of walking, I decided that I was hungry and thet it's time to turn back. I looked around one final time and turned to leave. All the sudden I heard rustling in the bushes. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on edge and I looked back to see what it was that was making the autumn leaves susurrus.

All that I could see was the bushes. Nothing more than a few butterflies and other insects could be seen. I softly sighed, it was probably just a rabbit, after all, there has never been someone else out here before. In fact, I'm pretty sure this is the Evan's forest anyways so no one is allowed most likely. Then another rustle came. I slightly tilted my head and started slowly walking over. A rabbit wouldn't stay in the bushes, especially when a human like myself was there.

I got to the bushes and slowly moved the branches away to see what was hidden. Down, kneeling in the grass was a sharply dressed man with slick black hair and bright blue eyes. He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes then opened them normally.

"Well hello there young man," He stood up normally and my eyes followed his as he went up. I noticed also that he was quite tall and thin, probably in his late thirties or early twenties. "Might I ask who you are?" he smiled politely.

"I'm Soul Ekan- Evans." I smiled back. He seemed nice enough, I mean who wouldn't trust an old man hiding in a bush? "What are you doing out here? This is MY forest." I said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. He laughed, probably thinking I was joking and smiled.

"Well you see, Soul Evans, I am out here because I am looking for Toprak Mansion and well… I got a bit lost." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. I smiled and threw my arms up going from annoyed to happy in such an alarming rate it would surprize someone who is bipolar.

"I know where that mansion is! I live in it with momma and pappa and Wes!" I put my hands on my hips proud of myself and turned around. "This way!" I started skipping off and let my arms fall to my side moving in pace with my legs. "It's going to be a while till we get there though because we're like a million-billion miles from my house!" I giggled and looked back at him and surprisingly enough, he was skipping close behind me grinning, clearly having a good time with me. Maybe, it isn't so bad having someone in the forest with you. After all, he was having fun with me and it's not like he was nagging at me to 'walk like a normal person' and 'stop goofing off we're here on a walk not a trip to get lost in the woods'.

I looked forward again and started skipping faster just to see if he'd keep up. I looked back at him again and he was keeping up. I grinned really big and started in a full-blown run. I was going to see if he was going to keep up, and keep up he did. In fact, after what felt like forever of running, then stopping, and running again; he managed to keep up. In fact, sometimes he nearly passed me and I had to hold my arms out or he would be the one leading us to my house!

Soon enough we were fairly close to home and only had about half an hour left to go. At this point is was still running, but going far slower than someone walking would.

"My feet hurt." I whined and flopped down so I was laying in the grass. "My legs hurt and my back hurts and I'm too tired!" I whined more. I heard the man chuckle and felt his hands wrap around my waist. I squirmed a bit and he picked me up.

"I'll carry you the rest of the way if you just tell me how to get there." He smiled and I decided that was fair.

"Alright." I said. "But if you drop me I'll kick you." I squirmed and got comfy. He laughed and started walking.

"Oh don't worry, I don't like hurting children." he responded

"I'm not a child!" I protested. "In fact I'm practically an adult, I mean I did just turn eight today."

"Oh it's your birthday today now is it? Well happy birthday, I completely forgot to buy you a present." I smiled.

"That's okay-" I yawned "As long as you carry me that's all I need." My eyes fluttered shut. "Just go straight and I think we'll be home." I cuddled up to the man stealing his warmth.***** After a little bit more of walking we got back to my house and I squirmed out of his arms and skipped inside.

"Why did you need to come here?" I smiled and looked back at him. He looked down at me and sighed.

"I just need to speak with your parents aright?" He pat my head and walked inside. I watched him walk past me and I went upstairs to my room.

After a while I decided to go downstairs and say goodnight to mom and dad. A soft yawn escaped my mouth and I slid out of bed and walked downstairs. I looked around and the living room was empty. Everyone was probably in the kitchen eating breakfast. I smiled and walked out to the kitchen and froze in my steps. I backed up slightly and hid behind the wall separating the kitchen from the dining room. My face felt white as fresh snow and I could feel my heart pounding. I wanted to shout, or call for help but my legs felt like lead, and I'm sure there was a frog in my throat.

"Just give me the damn money and no one gets hurt!" Came the booming voice of the man from last night. His face was trickled in sweat his hair was a mess and his eyes were wide with insanity. His arm was stretched out and he had a piston in his hand that was pointed at my mother.

"Pl.. please sir just calm down… I- I don't know all the bank numbers off hand." She had her hands slightly up trying to keep him back. She backed up and hit her back on the wall. "Let me just go.. and just go get all the passwords to the bank accounts.. Al...alright? You can come with.. And make sure I don't call anyone…" My mother pleaded. The man hissed and stepped closer to her and pressed his gun against the top of her chest near her heart and loaded it.

"No! There's no way I'm letting you leave!" He spat. "Just tell me and I'll leave!" I shuttered. My vision was starting to blur and I realized I had started crying. I shut my mouth and the silent tears traveled down my face. I realized I had let a psychopath hold me, I let this insane person into my house and now he was only a few muscle movements away from taking my mother's life. I could've done anything, I wasn't threatened, I was in danger but far less than my mother was, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear, I was petrified for my mother, for myself, and I couldn't help but imagine the worst outcome to happen.

BAM. All the sudden the loud sound of the gunshot rang through my ears and I immediately was pulled out of my thoughts.I blinked away the tears and I saw my mother. I saw a bullet through her chest, the walls stained red, as the light flickered out of her eyes. Her body became lifeless as she passed on to the next life and her body slid down the white wall, leaving a dark crimson trail behind her.

The man slightly panted and wiped off his blood stained hands and turned back around. I couldn't hear anything but the faint sound of my father's booming voice. My ears were ringing and I couldn't even hear my father running. I saw him pass me and look down at me and I saw his lips shout something along the lines of 'Go! Run Soul!' he pushed me away and ran into the kitchen protecting me.

I blinked into reality and I backed away, still facing the kitchen, watching. I saw my father grab the man's wrist and I could hear faint shouting, I saw my father throw a punch, the man grabbed his face where he was hit and kicked my father down. Then I saw him load the gun again and point it at my father and shoot him through the head.

The man stood looking down at him, then looked over at my mother and without a sliver of remorse, put his gun away and washed his hands in the sink. When he finished I saw him walk back out and look down at me. He went to grab his gun and I backed up, trembling in fear. He moved his hand away and shook his head. He looked around and grabbed a small porcelain piano from a shelf and walked over and slammed it into my head, and everything went black.


End file.
